


Belladonna is My Dragon

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo's in love, Developing Relationship, F/M, dragon rider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bilbo has found himself drawn to the dragon rider that is watching over them while Gandalf is off doing...whatever wizards do.Warning: Mentions of past abuse.





	Belladonna is My Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you all for the kudos and hits! I'm more than glad that you're enjoying my scribbles and hope that they continue brightening up your day wherever you are! As always if there are any requests or sequels that want a request don't forget to leave them in the comments below. <3

Gwen and Bell were sitting far enough away from the camp of dwarves and hobbit to give them a sense of being on their own. She rolled her eyes at them and their arrogance. Well arrogance when it came to certain things. She could sympathize with them when it came to dragons considering her homeland had been attacked by them for years before now leader of Berk Hiccup shed light on what was going on with the dragons in their area and how both races can coexist together as one, or so she has been told her entire life. She ran her hands over Bell's head as it lay on her lap and couldn't be more grateful to have her faithful companion by her side.

Bell had found Gwen as a child. Her father was not one of those honorable sort and thought that he could get anything he wanted by hitting them around. Her mother was not one to fight, she knew how to and could defend herself easily yet found herself defenseless against her husband. One night her dear aunt asked why she did not just leave him. At first she didn't understand why her mother stayed as well but the answer both and angered and saddened her. Her mother had gotten so used to it being that way that she didn't know there was another way living. What her mother didn't count on though was her father turning away from his wife to their child. 

Gwen blinked her tears away as the memories of Bell appearing out of nowhere and keeping her father at bay. It was the first time anyone had fought for her. Her mother certainly was too afraid of her father to do anything if it took a dragon (a nightfury at that) to snap her out of whatever stupor she was in to finally see that her daughter is  _not_ punching bag. Neighbors had heard the commotion and gave aid and were able to subdue her father. Gwen still remembers how Bell would growl at her mother anytime she got closer than she should (in Bell's eyes) and couldn't help but pity her mother. She had received no kind word for stepping in considering most thought she should have ended his life the first time he ever laid a hand on her. 

"You sing beautifully," A voice said from behind them.

Bell looked up instantly on high alert to be met by none other than Bilbo Baggins. 

Gwen furrowed her brow at him in confusion.

"You were singing when walked up," he said kindly.

"Oh, I tend to do that at times it seems. Thank you for the complement Mr. Baggins," Gwen said with a kind nod.

Bilbo gave her an assured smile and Gwen couldn't remember the last time a man had looked at her like that. With kindness in his eyes and more than just friendly interest to boot as well.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Gwen asked carefully.

Bilbo looked at Bell and where she was with a concerned look plain on his face. But before Gwen could tell him he didn't have to Bilbo drew a breath and sat beside her on the ground.

After a moment of companionable silence Bilbo asked, "What's its name?"

Gwen gave Bilbo a teasing grin and gave Bell a nudge when she started getting testy.

"Hush Bell, he doesn't know. And as we have been informed dragons here are not like the ones back home," Gwen said lightly, "She's a she Mr. Baggins, her name's Bell."

Bilbo nodded and looking at Bell he said, "Sorry for the confusion ma'am."

Gwen would have laughed at his reaction as Bell gave him lick.

"Uh...um...does that means she likes me?" he asked as he wiped the spit away from his eyes.

"Yes it does mean that. I'm surprised, she doesn't like many and those she does she protects above all others," Gwen said giving Bilbo a rag.

"Thank you," he said wiping his eyes and asked, "Is Bell short for something?"

Gwen looked up and smiled brightly, "Yes, its short for Belladonna."


End file.
